Rose's Story
by Madeline Sophia
Summary: We all know about the Cullens. This is the story of how Rosalie Cullen became a Cullen. The story starts off when Rosalie meets Royce. The person who's fault it was for Rosalie to become a Cullen. It ends soon after Rosalie's 7 murders.
1. Movies

**OK, I know that the story may seem long and drawn out and pointless, but that is actually because the first three chapters are before Rosalie and Royce's relationship starts to grow. It becomes more interesting in Chapter 4, so just keep reading. I'll update as often as possible. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I was at a movie with Vera. We hadn't really been watching the 10 cent film; we just chatted under our breath about Vera's past year as a married woman and teenage mother to the adorable boy with dimples and black curls, Henry. Vera was unaware, but as she told me her lovely family anecdotes, I was screaming with envy in my mind. Why couldn't I have a husband that I was in love with and who loved me in return? Why didn't I have a beautiful child that I nurtured and who looked up to me? Vera was my best friend, but she was the only person who I felt envious of; the only person that had something that I wanted but didn't have.

As we walked down the street from the theatre, we saw the bank where my father worked.

" Do you mind if I visit Father, Vera?", I asked. "Well, Rose. I am in a bit of a hurry. My great- aunt is visiting, and my husband has taken Henry to the bakery. I would hate for Great- aunt Margaret to come to an empty house. But don't let me stop you. Go on and visit your father. I however, must be on my way. " "Okay, then. Bye, Vera", I kissed her cheek . "Good- bye, Rose", she said giving me a pleasant smile before she turned and walked away. I pushed open the glass door of the bank.


	2. Royce

Giddy, I skipped over to where Father was seated at his desk, hard at work calculating sums on a long, white sheet of paper. "Good afternoon, Father" I chirped. He looked up with surprise.

" Oh, good afternoon, darling" he seemed pleased to see me. "What brings you here?" "I was just returning from a film with Vera, and we happened to pass by the bank. I should be heading home, now though. I just came by to say hello"

"Okay, Rose. Be careful on the streets." I turned to leave. As I headed for the door, a vaguely familiar face greeted me.

"How do you do today?", a handsome boy greeted me. His hair was a very light blonde, and he had piercing pale blue eyes.

Really good-looking, I thought.

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied to him, politely.

Who was this man? I had definitely seen him before, but I didn't remember where and when.

"Allow me to introduce myself." the man said.

Alright, now I would find out who he is.

"I'm Royce King, the Second, but you may call me Royce. My father owns this bank, and I was just observing, because I plan on taking over his job one day."

Of course! He was the bank owner's son! That's where I have seen him before. The King family was a very rich, popular family here in Rochester. They were often the subject of conversation.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." I said simply. "My father is an employee here." I gestured toward his desk. "Oh, of course. John is very good at his job. My father likes him."

The boss liked Father? That was a good thing.

" You look very nice today, Rosalie" he complimented me.

Oh, now I understood. He wasn't just getting to know his father's employees' family; he was attracted to me. Well, of course he was. I knew I was beautiful. Ever since I was twelve, men couldn't bare not to look at me. My beauty pulled them like a magnetic force. But I never bothered to look twice at any of those men. They adored my beauty, and I remained aloof. Being reminded of this, I told Royce, "I should be leaving now, Royce. My great-aunt is visiting and I should be there when she arrives." I lied through my teeth, using Vera's excuse. I shouldn't be wasting time on Royce. One day I would have a husband that was just right for me…

"Farewell, then Rosalie", he said. I walked around him, through the door, and all the way home without another word.

When I walked through the door of my house, Mother was there to greet me. "Hello, Rose!" she said cheerfully "How was the film?"

"It was very nice, Mother. I enjoyed it."

Enjoyed it? Ha! I hadn't even been paying attention to what was occuring on the big screen.

When Father came home from work, I was studying my face in the mirror up in my bedroom, scanning it closely for a blemish, a frown line, anything that would ruin my perfectness. Father's excited words interrupted my examination. "Mary, Guess what happened when Rose came to visit me at work today?" I barely payed attention to what he was saying. I blocked out the conversation and continued concentrating on looking for imperfections.

The next day, I went to Vera's house for lunch. Her husband, William along with Henry ate with us. I couldn't enjoy the meal in their presence. I wanted a husband and child more than anything in the world. Vera had so much, it seemed. Everyday, she was surrounded in love from her new family. Why couldn't the same be true for me? My heart ached thinking about it. I lost my appetite. I only continued eating as to not be rude to Vera and William. Oh, Henry was so cute. It was mortifying.


	3. Roses

I woke up the next day at noon. I couldn't sleep the whole night, because I had let my jeaolusy of Vera get a hold of me. The more I thought about it, the more depressed I became. I was at least a little bit over it when I woke up. Sleep had treated my jealousy, but had not cured it.

"Rose?" Mother's voice hooted "Rose, I need a favor." She was in the room now. "I seem to have forgotten to send your Father's lunch to work with him. Do you mind taking it to him for me?"

"Fine", I muttered reluctantly. I was so exhausted. I quickly put on a skirt and lavender shirt. After brushing my teeth and combing my hair to perfection, I headed out the door with Father's lunch. "Rose, why don't you wear something nicer?" Mother stopped me from leaving. "I'm just running over to the bank, Mother, not a party."

"But still, you should change your clothes. Go put on your white organza, and roll up your hair."

What in the world?...Why did I have to wear one of the nicest dresses I had just to give Father his lunch? Oh, I'll just let it go, I thought. Mother just wanted me to look pretty. I couldn't object. I loved that men were mesmerized by my beauty. The organza would contribute to it. I rolled up my golden locks, not letting one hair astray. I then strolled out the door, Father's lunch in hand. As I walked down the street, I felt like a goddess.

I was beautiful. Men adored me. It's been the story of my life since I was twelve. As I pushed open the doors of the bank, I happened to notice Royce coming through a door on the side. I continued towards Daddy, where he was sitting at a desk.

"Hello, Father, how are you doing?" I greeted him. "Fine, darling. I see you have my lunch."

"Yes, Mother forgot to send it with you. Here it is."

"Thank you, Rose." he said, appreciative. I smiled and turned to leave. "Oh!" I was standing face to face with Royce. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you!" he apologized, then continued with his greeting. "Hello, I beleive we have met before." he said, with a friendly grin.

"Yes we have. Now if you will excuse me, I should be leaving"

I had disappointed him with those words. I admit, it was a bit curt.

That night, there was a knock at the door. Me, along with Mother, Father, and my two younger brothers, Robert and Ralph had been listening to the evening news on the radio. I got up and went to answer the door. It was a teenage boy dressed all in brown, carrying a huge bouquet of red roses. I stared in curiosity. "Roses for--" He hesitated to read the tag. "--Miss Rosalie Hale" he finished. "Flowers for me?" I was baffled.

Who was sending me flowers?

"Who sent them?"

The boy hesitated again to read the tag. "Mr. Royce King the Second" He seemed proud that he could answer my question. "Umm...Thank you." I closed the door softly.

I was speechless. Royce really liked me! He had sent me flowers! Roses! Oh, they were beautiful, absolutley lovely.

"Mother! Father! Ralph, Robert!" I had to share the news. Mother and Father ran into the room frantically, assuming I was hurt. "Rose! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, I'm great, I'm wonderful!" I told them excitedly. "I got roses!"

"Roses? From who?" Mother inquired with curiosity. "Royce King the Second", I said dreamily. Mother and Father grinned at each other. "I had better put these in a vase before they die." I said.

I found the most beautiful vase I had in the household, and put the roses in it. I ran to my room and put the vase on the desk in my room. They were gorgeous.


	4. Request

It was sunny the next afternoon. I decided to take advantage of the good weather to take my daydreaming to the porch steps. It had only been about five minutes until I noticed a dark car driving slowly down the street, approaching me. What was this?, I thought. Expensive cars like this one never came down the small street where I lived. I got up and stared at the car, waiting for it to drive past me. But instead, it stopped. Right in front of me. I knew that I then had a puzzled expression on my face. Because I was puzzled. Who was in the car? I wasn't left pondering the possibilities for long. One of the car doors opened, and Royce King the Second stepped out. My heart nearly stopped. First he sends me roses, now what? Royce began to walk towards me, wearing a big, white grin on his face. When he approached me, he changed his expression into a seductive smirk.

"Hello, Rosalie. Did you like the roses?" his voice was smooth.

I tried not to stutter. I was so stunned. It was second nature for me to have men staring at me, but not one of them has ever taken action like Royce.

"Yes, they were very beautiful, Royce.", I managed to utter clearly. "Thank you very much."

"Rosalie, do you care for dinner at my father's estate this evening?", his face was now friendly.

"Why, of course, Royce. Thank you." I was amazed. He wanted to have dinner with me! At his house!

"Excellent. I will pick you up from here at seven tonight.", his expression changing again; now he was satisfied. "Good-Bye, Rosalie. I'll see you this evening."

"Good- bye, Royce." I felt a sudden rush of confidence. I was Rosalie Lillian Hale. "I'm really looking forward to dinner.", this time I was the seductive one.

He smiled joyfully before he got back into the fancy car.

"Mother! MOTHER!!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. I couldn't help myslef. I was so excited. I just couldn't control it. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I danced around the parlor, jumping and screaming.

"Rosalie!" Mother's frightened voice called. She was running from the kitchen. "Rose, what happened?!"

"ROYCE INVITED ME TO DINNER!" I hooted, gaily. "AT HIS HOUSE!"

Mother laughed in releif. "He did? That's great, Rose. You had better look and act proper when you go over there. The King family is very high-class. You have to impress them.", she advised.

"You're right, I should."

I ran up to my room frantically, tearing apart my closet for something nice to wear. I found the perfect thing; it was a beautiful black dress with elbow- length sleeves and lots of lace. I should wear gloves. "Mother!" I would need to borrow them.

"What is it now, Rose?" she asked, entering the room. "I need to borrow black gloves, Mother. It seems only proper."

"I think so. Girls of eighteen usually wear gloves only for special occasions, and this does seem like a special occasion." she headed into her bedroom. I stared at the dress. Should I be nervous for this dinner? No, Royce liked me. I was safe. 'Just be yourself', I told myself. I've never actually been on a date with a man that seemed 'good enough' for me. There was always something wrong with the boy. But Royce…

"Here are the gloves." Mother interrupted my thoughts. I took them from her and layed them on top of the dress.

I still had three hours until Royce picked me up. I had to kill the time.

I brushed my teeth. Wouldn't want to have bad breath. Not that I've ever had a problem with that before, but just incase.

I combed my hair. Again and again and again. It was starting to come out. Better stop doing that.

I checked the clock to see how much time was left until Royce came. Still had about 3 hours. What could I do until then? Daydreaming time. I curled my legs up on the sofa we had in the parlor and let my daydreams take me over. I started to think about the date. What would we be having for dinner? Would it just be me and him, or would the family be there? What would Royce talk about? What did he expect of me? Too many questions. No answers. I needed to think about something else. I looked at the clock again. Now I was becoming anxious. Only 4:34. I sighed. This was going to be a long wait.

**2 hours and 15 minutes later**

It was 6:45. Finally! Time to start getting ready for the date. I scurried up the stairs and into my bedroom. The dress and gloves layed across the bed. I put the dress on, extra cautious not to tear any of the lace in haste. I combed my hair once more, but it was really unnecessary, the comb flew right through. I looked myself in the mirror one more time. Perfect. Gloves time. I pulled on the lacy black velvet gloves. Hmm… something was missing. Aha! Purse! I took out my black purse and put $10 into it from my money-jar. Maybe a mirror would be useful, too. Now, I was ready to roll. I gracefully floated down the stairs to the window. It was 6:56. Royce would be here any minute now.

I was only sitting there for 30 seconds when the fancy black car pulled up the street. I jumped out of seat. "Yes!" I cheered. "Mother, Royce is here!" I yelled to her. I didn't wait for a response. I flung open the front door and walked towards the dark car.

Royce got out of the back seat before I got close. "Hello, Rosalie" he smiled wide.

I returned the smile. "Hello, Royce."

"Shall we be departing?", he questioned, sticking out his arm.

"We shall.", I giggled, looping my arm through his. He opened the car door for me and gestured for me to get in. I climbed in and ran my hand over the soft velvet seats. He got in and closed the door. The car started moving.

"I'm very glad to be having dinner with you, Rosalie." he said, producing a wide grin on my face. I was happy to hear that.

"You, too, Royce. I really enjoy your company." He beamed at my words.

As we made a turn onto a classy- looking residential area, a large, white mansion began to come into view. Royce noticed my awed reaction and smiled to himself. When the driver pulled into the driveway, Royce opened the door and helped me out. I stared at the huge estate. Wow, it was gorgeous.

Royce stuck out his arm again. I took it and we began walking towards the huge front door of the King's estate. A short, dark-haired woman opened the door even before Royce knocked. The maid. She smiled when she saw me. "Welcome, Mr. King."

The inside of the mansion was beautiful beyond words. The high ceilings, spiral staircases, spaceous areas. Wow.

Royce led me into a room on the left. The dining room. But we didn't sit down. He led me through another door into a wide room with a quite large two-person table. On it was a candle and a single rose. "Please, sit down Rosalie." Royce asked. I did, and he followed. "So, tell me about yourself, Rosalie."


	5. Rendevous

* * *

I almost gasped.

Tell him about myself?! What did he want to know about me? What should I tell him?! Oh, this was such a dilemma. I was about to give Royce his first impression of me. I better choose my words carefully.

"What would you like to know about me?", I tried to make the words come out in as seductive a tone as I could without sounding like an idiot.

He chuckled. "Well, how old are you?", he asked curiously.

Oh, dear God. I never thought about the age difference. He was at least 23. I was a mere child to him. I took a deep breath, hoping that age wasn't a big deal to him.

"I'm eighteen.", I tried to hide the apprehension in my voice. "What about you?"

"Actually, I'm 19", he said, delighted."We are closer in age than I thought!"

I quickly caught myself before I gave a loud sigh of relief.

That's when our dinner came. A young woman was holding a matchbox, wallking next to a man who was holding two covered plates. My mouth watered from the delicious scent that was emanating from beneath the silver lid on the plate. The young woman lit a candle, and the man set the two plates before us, and then lifted the cover. They left the room in unison, and the woman dimmed the lights as she walked out.

He didn't ask me anything else about myself.

* * *

Dinner went well. We both conversed as we ate, having a good time. When we were both finished eating, Royce got up, and helped me out of my chair.

"Would you like a walk in the garden, Rosalie?", he offered.

"Of course, Royce. I would love to see your garden."

I was starting to feel a lot more comfortable and familiar around Royce, even though I've only spent an hour with him so far. He led me outside, and we walked around the huge manor into a large garden. There was a pebble-paved path among the rows of colorful petunias and tulips. My mouth hung slightly open in awe. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile as he noticed my liking for this garden. We strolled through the lines of vibrant flowers, walked along the gates on which where the twisted rose vines thrived. He didn't say a word during our walk, nor did I. We finally stopped in front of the large swimming pool he had.

He let out a long sigh.

'Oh no', I thought. The silent walk, the deep sigh...It all led up to this. He was going to tell me that I wasn't good enough for him, only he would be polite... I gathered up all my strength, prepared for what I was about to hear.

"Rose, I really, really like you.", his expression was very serious. "And I really hope that you feel the same way about me. Do you?"

I almost gasped in surprise, hearing the exact opposite to the words I expected.

"Y-yes, Royce." I sucked in a lungful of air."I do like you."

He smiled, and I couldn't help feeling the seductiveness that he put into the smile. My heart melted. Before I knew what was happening, our faces were inching closer together. I felt a sudden pang of anxiety, because I knew what was coming.

* * *

I sat in Royce's limousine as his chauffer escorted me back home. It was like my mind was frozen on one thought, the thought of the kiss that I had just experienced. I was definitely in a state of shock, incapable of finding my senses. When the driver pulled up to my house, I got out, unable to even mutter a word of thanks to him. I absently walked through the front door, barely hearing my mother ask "How did it go?", and I floated up to my bedroom. I stood in front of my bed, looking into the mirror at the face of the girl who Royce King the Second had just kissed, trying to take it all in. And all of a sudden, I was falling back on to my bed, with an exasperated breath, fainted.


	6. Midnight

I was afraid to wake up the next morning in fear of realizing that last night's events had all been a dream. Even when I did wake up, I just lay in bed without opening my eyes, as if doing so would kill me. When I finally decided that I couldn't stay asleep forever, and that my rendezvous with Royce last night was complete reality, I still didn't get up. I had to relive it. Closing my eyes again, I pushed myself back into last night…

_I was sitting opposite Royce, trying not be caught staring into his electric- blue eyes, my face spreading with heat that had nothing to do with the flames burning on the candles… we were talking and laughing, his teethgleaming pearly white as he guffawed…we were walking in his garden,between the rows of petunias and tulips, silent in the shining moonlight. We continued over to the poolside, and he spoke the words: "Rosalie, I really, really, like you..." _

_And he was coming closer and closer, and still closer…_

I felt dizzy as I returned to the present. He had kissed me. Royce King the Second had kissed me. With a huge grin, I danced out of bed merrily, inhaling the scent of roses as strongly as I could before twirling out of the room. Mother and Father were both in the kitchen when I entered.

"Rose!", he hollered. "We didn't hear it from you; How was it with Royce last night?", my Father asked, his voice filled with a mix of curiosity and something that sounded almost like hope.

"It was absolutley wonderful, Father. I couldn't have enjoyed it more!", I chirped.

"Very good, very good!", Father cheered. He then turned to Mother. "Nance, think of this! The Kings!" He seemed almost as happy as I did.

The next weeks with Royce were very…rosy, for one thing. Roses showed up in the mail every single day. I didn't have any room to put them in my bedroom. A lot of bouquets were lying around the floor. A note showed up among the roses one day, "Midnight.", it read. This note was even shorter and simpler than the first one that I received from Royce, but it also meant so much more to me. Royce was coming! At midnight…

I waited that night for Royce, sitting up in my bed. I was starting to doze off when I heard a sound like a hard tap, followed by the sound of quivering glass. Royce! I was immeadiately fully awake. Quietly but hastily, I tip-toed to the window and threw apart the curtains. Standing below was Royce, about to chuck another pebble at my window. When he saw me, he gave me such a smile that I couldn't help returning it, even if I didn't want to.

"Come on!", he stage whispered.

"Wait one minute! I have to get dressed!", I called back.

"That would be unnecessary.", he said, gesturing towards his own body, though I couldn't see what he was wearing. I tip-toed downstairs as quiet as can be, and out the door. Royce pulled me into his arms, kissing me with passion. My knees felt weak. As I gazed at him, I noticed something strange. He too, was wearing his nightclothes. Tight, body hugging, silk pajamas. I stared with guilty pleasure. In fact, I wouldn't have been surprised if I was drooling with my mouth hanging wide open, because Royce chuckled softly to himself. He grasped my hand and led me to a fancy- looking bicycle leaning against the porch.

"I would have brought a car, but the noise would have woken the neighbors.", he whispered

"That's quite alright, Royce.",I murmured.

I hopped on to the handlebars like a child, and he rode off into the night

We soon reached the entrance to his estate, and he led me into the yard.

"What are we doing, Royce?", I asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough", he grinned. He brought me to the swimming pool and dreamily sat down on the edge, letting his pajamas get wet from the knee down. "Sit here, Rose, it's warm!" he said.

I smiled as I hitched my nightgown up to my thighs and let my calves soak in the water. Royce was right, the water was warm; it felt great on my skin. Then, all of a sudden, Royce's arms were pulling me into the pool, his arms securely holding me to his body. I shrieked, but it was a shriek of delight. Royce smiled seductively at me under water, and then pulled me up above the surface.

We gazed at each other for a few moments, with wet grins on our faces and the then he said, "Rose, your eyes are beautiful, like violets."


End file.
